Anniversary Troubles
by Lisa Telramor
Summary: You would think that after a year of being married, they could enjoy their anniversary in peace...


_AN: Another prompt from the DC/MK Kink-meme. I can just see them having all sorts of problems, the whole murder magnet thing aside. Not my usual, and no shounen-ai, but I go for canon pairings as well. ^_^ Please read and review! Characters belong to Gosho-sama, not me._

Sometimes, Shinichi thought, he wished he had ordinary parents, with ordinary schedules, who would, oh, say give him a call before they came over. But he didn't have ordinary parents. No, he had a father who was a world renowned author who had to travel in secret not to get mobbed and an ex-actress for a mother who loved to disguise herself and pop up at inconvenient moments. Like now.

Of course he should also have known that just because he had gotten married to Ran that didn't mean his parents' erratic visiting schedule would change. He wouldn't put it past his mother to appear on purpose the day of his and Ran's anniversary just to annoy him.

"Mom, Dad, could you go sleep in your house tonight? We don't really have a guest room, and since you've already interrupted our plans for a private dinner this evening," a vein twitched in his forehead, "I think you two owe us that much at least."

Ran was standing a few feet away, still in her red evening dress with the seductive cut and looking a combination of mortified and irritated. "Please," she said when the suggestion met blank looks.

"But Shin-chan," Yukiko said as if everything was obvious, "Your father and I live over an hour away. You couldn't possibly tell us to travel all that way at _night!_"

Shinichi wanted to remind her of her behavior when she was a few years younger, taking motorcycle trips overnight with poor 'Conan' knocked out and forced along, but it seemed like a bit too harsh an accusation to use on his mother. Well, that and his father was watching him closely, warning in his eyes that he shouldn't upset his mother. "Look, Mom," he said slowly. "I can drive you home. We can go to dinner now, as a group," he ground out, only barely gritting his teeth, "then I can take you and Dad back to your house, you can visit with Agasa, and Ran and I can enjoy our _wedding anniversary_." He wondered if his words were making any sort of connection.

"But Shinichi~!" his mother whined. How was it that she hadn't aged any older than a petulant four year old in how she dealt with her son? Hell, even he had grown up, and he had practically had to go through puberty twice. Shinichi cast his father a desperate look, which Ran added her own to, covering her cleavage with her shawl. It was one thing to dress up for her husband, an entirely different thing to let her in-laws see her in said dress.

"'Kiko," Yusaku said finally. "It is their anniversary."

She pouted. "Fine. So where are the reservations?" she asked perking right up.

Shinichi sighed. Well, the romantic dinner was impossible, but… "Um, just a minute…I have to see if they'll let us take two more people…"

Three phone calls and a change of dress later, they were sitting at a slightly lower class restraint while Yukiko and Yusaku took up all the conversation filling in their captive audience what they had been doing for the last six months they had been away…or had it been longer? Shinichi had only seen them once since his and Ran's wedding, and they hadn't responded to any of his various letters or emails. Which considering the amount of fan-mail his father got, it wasn't too surprising about the letters.

Quite frankly, Shinichi was bored, more than a little pissed off, and he wanted more than anything to be alone with Ran reminiscing about the past year of wedded bliss…and other romantic things that didn't seem to have a chance of happening. He looked at her across the table and she smiled, mouthing the word "later" at him, which made everything feel much better.

After the less than satisfying meal and forcing Yukiko to actually leaving the car when they reached the Kudo residence—and then subsequently leaving as fast as was legally possible—Shinichi sat back on his couch with a glass of wine and Ran by his side.

"Sometimes I hate my parents," he grumbled as he took a sip.

Ran smiled. "I think next year I can have my mom run interference. She was always good at distracting your mother." She scooted a bit closer. Sadly, Shinichi reflected, she wasn't wearing the red dress, but the dark blue one she had on instead was still flattering to her figure. She could be wearing anything and he'd still find her beautiful.

"Next year we'll have to take a getaway and not tell anyone where we're going," he promised, smiling.

"That sounds nice." She grinned. "You have to do your best not to run into any murders though. Nothing kills the mood like someone dead in the resort pool."

"Ran! It's been over two weeks since anyone died," he said defensively.

"Maybe your bad luck's finally wearing off?" she suggested, running a hand along his knee.

He swallowed thickly and set his glass down casually. "Ah, but I have had quite a bit of luck…like marrying you."

"Flatterer." She giggled, abandoning all subtlety to sit on his lap. "Do you want to move this to the bedroom or…"

Eyes currently level with her chest, he didn't bother to answer, letting his hand gliding up her thigh be answer enough. She leaned down to kiss him, hands tangling in his hair as his other hand came to rest on her hip.

"Ran," he murmured as she pulled away to breathe. Her hips pressed against his own were more than a little distracting, and he wondered if he should move to the bedroom, but not right away, he decided. He worked on getting a hand under her dress skirt even as he let his other hand wander higher. She squeaked as his hand suddenly brushed her silk-clad behind. He grinned in response.

"If that's how you're going to be…" Ran trailed her fingers lightly down his front, teasingly down to his belly button. It almost tickled. They both were feeling aroused, and with the close proximity that they had—Ran sitting on his lap and all—they both knew it.

Shinichi cupped one of her breasts, stroking it through the soft material of the dress.

"Shinichi—!" she gasped, shifting on his lap in a way that made him gasp with her. He opened his mouth to suggest that they move so that taking off clothing would be a bit more of a possibility when the doorbell rang.

They both froze. What the hell.

"Yo, Kudo!" came a very recognizable voice from beyond the door. "I've got a case that needs your attention right away."

As if that wasn't enough, his cell phone began to ring where he had thrown it on the table, the ringing clashing with doorbell. The bell turned to knocking as the first failed to get a reaction. He looked at Ran, still frozen in his lap. She looked back at him.

"Fate hates us doesn't it," he growled.


End file.
